Thunder Lucy Week 2018
by MWolfe13
Summary: It's Thunder Lucy Week! All days are connected into one mini-story.
1. Day 1: Indubitable

**It's the start of Thunder Lucy week! This is my first time writing a group like ship, so forgive the simpleness. I also know that some may not consider Laxus a part of the Thunder God Tribe, but he'll be included in this pairing for this set of one-shots. All the prompts for this week are connected to form one mini story.**

 _ **Indubitable:**_ _ **impossible to doubt; unquestionable.**_

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Indubitable**

Lucy was walking down the roads of Magnolia with Plue by her side when a flash of lightning struck the ground next to her. She let out a startled scream, inwardly cursing when a grinning blond materialized beside her. Laxus wrapped his arm around her, leaning in for a kiss that was met by Lucy's hand.

He frowned. "What gives, Blondie?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're blond too. That lightning could have struck me, Sparky!"

Laxus shook his head. "You underestimate my control."

He leaned in again, pecking her neck and cheek when she turned her face away. She giggled at the sensation, giving in when he swooped in to steal a hard brief kiss that had her gripping his shirt as they stopped walking. That kiss was followed by another and another until someone cleared their throat, and someone else chuckled.

Lucy stepped away, eagerly throwing her arms around Bickslow and Freed. She gave them both quick kisses, laughing when Bickslow tried to follow her for more. "I can't believe you guys are back! It was a long two weeks without you. Where's Ever?"

Freed gave her a small smile, adjusting the coat she'd rumpled with her enthusiasm. "She'll meet us at the guild later. We only got in this morning. She wants a soak, and then a nap in her bed before we get requested for another emergency."

Lucy nodded in acceptance and linked her arms with Bickslow and Freed to continue their walk to the guild. Laxus walked just ahead of them, letting her remain with her other two boyfriends for which she was thankful for. Laxus hadn't been able to join the Raijinshu for the Council emergency they'd been called for due to watching over the guild while Master went to his annual meeting. They'd had two weeks to themselves, and while it had been great, Lucy had missed her other significant others.

It had taken a while to get used to being in a polyamorous relationship, but Lucy had thrown her doubts away to be with the Thunder God Tribe. She hadn't been able to choose between the four of them, drawn to each of them for different reasons. She'd been agonizing over staying away from all of them when the four had approached her with their solution. Her first reaction had been a firm no with blushing cheeks and a resolute mind, but they'd slowly convinced her otherwise.

That had been three months ago, and except for when their family first found out, things had been going smoothly. It had taken their Nakama time to accept, her team especially, but their affection for each other had been unquestionable.

They made it to the guild in record time, Lucy filling Bickslow and Freed on all the guild drama that happened while they were gone. She knew this was more up Ever's ally, but she was so happy they were here and that she'd get to spend a couple of hours with them before going on a job herself. She'd put it off, but her rent was due soon, and she needed to have enough time to choose another one if Natsu happened to blow their reward in damage repairs before she could pay her landlady.

Lucy greeted her guildmates, calling out her usual to Mira when Bickslow led her upstairs instead of letting her go to the bar. Laxus gave her a soft peck on her forehead, mumbling about paperwork before heading to his office. Freed pulled her chair out, waiting until she'd sat down before taking his own seat.

Freed said, "What are your plans for today? I was thinking we could stay over at Laxus', try out that new recipe we were looking at a couple of weeks ago."

That sounded like a great idea, but her rent… She sighed, "I have to leave on a job sometime today. My rent is due soon, and Natsu's been itching to get out of here."

Bickslow pouted, "Come on, Cosplayer. We missed you." The babies floated around their table, chanting, "Missed you!" "Missed you!"

She held out her arms with a grin, the totems rushing into her lap. She gave them an apologetic shrug. "I missed you guys too, but my apartment isn't going to pay for itself."

"If you'd move in with one of us like we asked, you wouldn't have to worry about rent." Evergreen finished walking up the stairs as she said this. She bent down to give Lucy a welcome kiss, cupping her cheek as she did so.

Lucy smiled, her cheeks heating when Evergreen lingered. When they pulled away, Lucy shook her head. "Hello to you too. I'd like to remind you that I was an independent woman before getting involved with you four. That means making my own way."

Now Evergreen was the one to pout. "That wouldn't have to change if you joined our team. Team Natsu will survive without you. We're the ones who have to deal with missing each other because we're on different teams."

Freed shot Ever a warning look. "Evergreen, don't start." The argument had been a reoccurring one since the first month of their relationship had passed. They were all anxious to be able to relieve Lucy of the financial burden that plagued her, but their girlfriend had made it very clear she wouldn't accept any help. Lucy enjoyed her work as a Mage, took great pride in being able to say she was able to support herself. Freed knew this stubborn mindset was a testament to her previous life. While he thought Lucy would be a great asset to the Raijinshu, he understood the bonds she had with her team.

Laxus came out of his office, eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Blondie, let's go on a mission."

"No fair," Bickslow whined.

Laxus scowled. "You're welcome to come along. I need to get out of here before I kill Gramps."

Lucy bit her lip, unsure. "I had planned to leave with Natsu…"

"The pyro will live." Laxus held up a flyer. "I've already picked one out, haunted manor with a nervous family."

Freed took the flyer, reading it over. "There's not very much in the way of details. Why was this marked S-Class?"

Laxus shrugged. "Who knows? Between you and Blondie, we'll figure out the cause in no time. You in?"

Freed and Bickslow nodded while Evergreen sighed, "Only because Lucy is going."

Lucy opened her mouth to point out she hadn't agreed, but everyone was looking at her expectantly. She started to waver at their slightly hopeful expressions. She had missed them… "Alright, let's take this job."


	2. Day 2: Accursed

_**Accursed:**_ _ **Under a curse.**_

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Accursed**

Lucy rested her head on Freed's shoulder, watching the scenery as the train sped to their destination. Freed was reading a book while Evergreen was flipping through a fashion magazine. Bickslow was snoring away, his babies cuddled in his lap. Laxus was sitting upright in his seat, arm folded and eyes closed. She could faintly hear music blasting from his sound pods. His face held a tinge of green, the Dragon Slayer's ultimate weakness making him irritable. She'd offered to let him rest his head on her lap the way Natsu did, but Laxus was adamant he did not suffer from motion sickness.

Lucy had learned long ago that he considered himself above such things, and no amount of proof would get him to admit to the weakness.

She smiled up at Freed when his lips brushed her head. He didn't look away from his book, but he casually laced one of his hands with her own, bringing it up for a kiss before resting them on his lap. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was happy they were going on a mission together. He was always telling her that two superior minds were better than one, and always encouraged her input when she was with them. Lucy knew they'd be perfectly fine without her help, but it let them be together instead of waiting until all of them were in town at the same time.

"What are you thinking about?" Freed murmured as he pressed another kiss to her hair.

"That I'm glad we get to go on a mission together," Lucy replied. "Not only will I get to be with my favorite group, but I won't have to worry about rent and can spend more time at home with you guys before you get sent out again."

"All positive points," Freed agreed. "Though this mission gives us little to prepare for in the way of strategy. All we know is the manor is haunted, and the occurrences are unsettling enough for the owners to believe they're in danger."

Evergreen snorted, "I bet you anything this will be a job for Bickslow. That sounds right up his ally."

Lucy eyed the sleeping Seith Mage. "It does sound like this could be a possession. I guess we won't find out until we get there."

The train stopped at their destination, Laxus the first off the train. Lucy fought the laugh that wanted to escape seeing the apparent relief. He'd only glare at her, and Lucy was angling to steal a piggyback ride if they had to walk far.

Bickslow was the last off their transportation, his back popping as he stretched. "That was a great nap; trains are so soothing."

Laxus grumbled under his breath.

Bickslow grinned. "What's that, Boss Man? You love trains?"

"I will fry you."

* * *

When they crossed onto the lands that belonged to the manor, everyone knew.

The flora went from neatly groomed farmland to overrun weeds and grass. Lucy knew this family had money, could easily afford a caretaker for the grounds, but the further they walked into the owner's territory the worse the neglect became.

There was also something else… Lucy couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure they were being watched.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Bickslow tense. It wasn't noticeable to anyone who didn't know him, but she saw the barely straitened spine and the quiet babies surrounding him. Walking up to him, she leaned into his side, whispering, "Do you feel that?"

Bickslow gave a short nod. "As soon as we crossed the boundary line to this property. Stay close, Cosplayer. I don't like the feel of this."

Lucy didn't either. She looked around at her group. Freed and Evergreen were wary, but their bodies were relaxed. Laxus was watching them, his gaze questioning when their eyes met. Lucy bit her lip and let her eyes roam beyond him. He got the message quickly, walking a little closer to her without making it seem like anything was amiss.

He said, "When we meet the client, I want Freed to do the talking. Bickslow, work your magic and try to figure out if we're dealing with possession."

No one argued. Lucy let go of the unease she felt and reminded herself she was a Fairy Tail Mage. She'd been in far worse situations. Still, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in attention when they finally reached the manor in question.

On the outside, it was like any manor house you could find among the moderately wealthy; spacious and imposing. The windows shined like diamonds in the sun, and the paint looked freshly applied. Vines snaked up the sides with thorny flowers. A curtain twitched on the highest level, Lucy making out a flash of brown before whoever was there stepped away.

At first look, nothing seemed wrong with the home. If Lucy had passed this place at any other time, her impression would be of someone who lived alone and preferred it that way. Many aristocrats went through phases of self-imposed solitude. It wasn't uncommon for there to be lands just like this one riddled throughout the world.

Freed took charge once they reached the door, reaching for the ornate knocker and banging it a few times. It didn't take long for a man to open the door, his expression wary and tired. He was dressed in a finely made suit, but it was rumpled. His hair was combed back, but there was no shine or healthy appearance. He saw their marks and let them in. "Thank you for coming."

He led them to the parlor where a haggard looking woman was waiting with tea. She stood, gesturing to the sofa and chair on the other side of the small coffee table. "Please, let me serve you some tea. The walk must have tired you."

Lucy took a seat on the couch, Evergreen and Bickslow sitting on either side of her. Freed sat on the chair and Laxus stood behind the sofa. Freed said, "We thank you for your hospitality."

The man laid a hand on the woman's shoulders once she'd served everyone, leading her back to her seat before sitting down himself. "It is I who should thank you. We didn't know what else to do, but Fairy Tail is a strong guild. I may be too weak to protect my family, but you aren't."

The woman cupped his cheek, smiling softly. "You are strong enough, Robert. Admitting you need help does not make you weak."

Robert pat her hand, bringing it down to his lap and holding it. "My wife is correct, of course. She always is. She was the one to suggest we put in a request for your guild."

Freed nodded. "If it is a magical problem, calling a Mage guild was the best option. Why don't you tell us what has been going on?"

Robert cleared his throat, looking around the room once. He didn't say what he was looking for. "For as long as I can remember, there has been something wrong with these lands. My father said this property was cursed long ago. For generations, something has haunted these halls. We've never cared. Whatever ghosts reside here, they were always benevolent. There would be the occasional scare, mischief around children, but nothing too extreme. But then…" He trailed off, looking around again as if expecting something or someone to pop out.

His wife gave them a small smile. "Then our daughter showed signs of magic. You may know of it. I hear there's a Celestial Mage in your guild."

That caught Lucy's attention. "Your daughter can do Celestial Magic?"

She nodded. "Yes. She's not very strong, but she can summon a small spirit pet for short periods of time. Her magic comes from my side of the family, her great-grandmother being the last one to be able to tap into that magic."

Robert focused again. "As soon as she started showing the signs, the ghosts… They were no longer friendly. Things started happening around the house. They looked like normal accidents, the usual mischief, but they always happened around my daughter. We grew concerned when the ghost tried to kill her."

Lucy shared a look with Bickslow. This was starting to sound more and more like a possession. She glanced at Freed, and he nodded at her. "What makes you think the ghost tried to kill her?" she asked.

"My daughter was playing in the back with her spirit pet. The Celestial Spirit must have sensed something because one minute they were playing and the next it was pushing her out of the way and being crushed by a tree. We inspected the fallen tree. There were cuts at the base that were confirmed to be sword slashes." Robert took a deep breath. "Nothing like that had ever happened before, but we couldn't chance it happening again."

Freed stood, prompting the others to follow suit. He gave a slight nod to their clients. "I think it's best you stay somewhere else while we purge these lands of the ghost. If you tell us where you are staying, one of us will contact you when it is safe to come back."

They agreed, gratitude on their faces. They left to go pack, quietly whispering to each other as they walked up the stairs.

Freed waited until they were out of hearing range before turning to Bickslow. "Anything?"

Bickslow shrugged. "I can feel something, but it's not the usual feeling I get when there's a trapped soul. Whatever is here is definitely not human."

Evergreen tapped her folding fan on her though, scanning the room. "Is it possible we're dealing with a Celestial Spirit, Lucy?"

She had been thinking the same thing, but it didn't match up. "I thought so at first, because of their daughter, but I'm not confident it is one. This spirit has been around for generations, they said. Without a key holder, that's impossible."

"Loke lasted for years before you contracted with him," Bickslow pointed out.

Lucy shook her head. "Loke is the leader of the Zodiac. He lasted through his own power, and even then, he was very close to fading completely when I got his key. I doubt any other spirit could do the same."

Laxus grunted, "I doubt the daughter possessing Celestial Magic is a coincidence."

Freed nodded. "Yes, it does seem odd that the attacks on her person started happening once she showed signs of being a Celestial Mage. Perhaps Lucy can talk to her before they leave."

"That's not a bad idea," Lucy agreed. "I doubt she'll know anything, but I know all of the constellations. If she gives me a good enough description, I may be able to eliminate Celestial Spirits entirely."

Evergreen said, "Don't you have a spirit that lives in a library? Maybe he will know if it's possible for another spirit to last outside of their world for extended periods of time."

Lucy felt around her key ring for the right key, grasping it while giving Ever a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't think about using Crux." She walked to a corner of the room, holding it out in front of her. "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross!"

There was a bright blue light, and then Grandpa Crux was there. He floated in the air, giving her a small bow. "Lucy, how may I help you?"

She smiled at her elderly spirit. "I was hoping you could give me some information."

Bickslow nudged Evergreen as they watched Lucy talk with the cross. His teammate was touching the cheek Lucy had impulsively kissed, a small blush on her face. "You okay there?"

Evergreen turned to look at him, bringing her hand down to her side. "Of course. It just still surprises me sometimes. I asked her out on a whim, but I never expected her to say yes. None of my other girlfriends were ever openly affectionate."

Laxus came to stand with them, his eyes on the blonde. "That's because Blondie's like no other. She'll never be ashamed of being with you, Ever."

Lucy came bounding back, the spirit snoring in the corner she'd left him in. "Grandpa Crux is going to search through the archives, and get back to us."

Freed said, "Excellent. We'll request to speak to their daughter before they leave. I've already told Mira we'll be staying in town for at least another day. I don't anticipate us finishing this request by night's end."

Laxus finally took a seat on the couch. "I still don't see what made this an S-Class quest."

There was a creak from across the room, a heavy vase sailing through the air. It was aimed at Laxus, but nobody had thrown it. Laxus turned into lightning, teleporting next to Freed before the vase crashed into the other wall.

Lucy and Bickslow opened their magic up, searching for any magical signature that could tell them what they were dealing with.

But whatever had been with them was now gone, the only evidence the broken pieces of pottery scattered on the floor.

* * *

 **Thank you Guest, Nessa Kane, Juvia21, animegirl549, and FelineSoul1994 for your reviews!  
**


End file.
